This so messed up! I can't believe you!
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Yami does something to his girl and she'd got mad. You just have to read and found out okay :3


**I thought this will be so funny to write so yea it's so funny I hope you like my dear readers xD**

****Warnings: Going to lemon or lemony okay so you no likey then don't read okay XD****

**Pairings: YamixYuki(oc) and abit of SetoxYuki(oc)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

><p><strong>This so messed up! I can't believe you!<strong>

**It was a nice day in Domino City as two beautiful young girls walk about in the city dress in cute Gothic Lolita Fashion clothes plus they were wearing cute black cat ears and tail. People couldn't stop looking at them as they took pictures of them or with them as they smile so happily at the two young girls but they didn't mind that much as the two young girls stop and rest for a bit.**

**"Will that was fun" said the one with baby blue eyes and black with purple highlights that was shoulder lenght hair.**

**"Yea I guess it was" said the one with cherry red eyes and long dark green with black highlights hair.**

**"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" asked the baby blue eye girl.**

**"Nothing Misa-chan just a bit tired that's all" Yuki said.**

**"Oh okay then" Misa said with a smile.**

**Just then Misa saw something on Yuki's neck that was pinkish color as she'd looks a bit closer to Yuki to see a bit more and Yuki was like okay what are you doing Misa.**

**"Uhhhh... ummmm Misa-chan what are you looking at?" Yuki asked a bit puzzled.**

**"What's that on your neck Yuki-chan?" Misa asked as she'd hands Yuki a mirror.**

**"Huh? What are you talking about Misa-chan?" Yuki asked a bit confused as she'd took the mirror from Misa.**

**"Look Yuki-chan" Misa said.**

**As Yuki looks at her neck to her surprise she'd had hickey on her neck as Yuki gets so mad as she'd knew who put that on her as Yuki blows her top as Misa was like oh shit.**

**"YAMI-KUN! YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERV! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yuki yelled as she'd looks at it but then looks around some more on herself.**

**"Uh Yuki-chan calm down it's just a hickey" Misa said as she'd tries to calm her down.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YAMI-KUN YOU PERV! YOU PUT ONE THERE TOO! OMFG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Yuki yelled again.**

**"Oh shit Yuki-chan is pissed" Misa said with a sigh.**

**"Why do I have a perv for a boyfriend? Why? Why? Yuki said as she'd covers her face with her hands.**

**~Five minutes later~**

**Yuki and Misa was now over some place with both Yami and Jonouchi as both Misa and Jououchi watched as Yuki yelled all angry at Yami from gaving her hickey's as both their friends couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Yami-kun you perv!" Yuki said as she'd looks at him in the face.**

**"Will Yuki-chan you loved it" Yami said with sly smile across he's handsome face.**

**"Th-that's not the point!" Yuki said with a blush.**

**"Oh really?" Yami said as he'd raise an eyebrow at her.**

**"But why there?" Yuki asked as she'd blush so badly.**

**Yami walks over to Yuki so she'd can only hear him.**

**"Because you meowed so beautifully when I put it there my Yuki-chan" Yami whirspered it into her ear so sexy like.**

**"..." Yuki didn't reply all she'd did was blushed so badly.**

**Going to Yami and Yuki's best friend Jououchi and Misa.**

**"Hey what do you think Yugi said to Yuki?" Jououchi asked.**

**"I don't know that's a good question" Misa said as she'd thinks abit.**

**"It looks like they are leaving now" Jououchi said.**

**"Yep they are hmmm I know they are going to have more fun" Misa said with giggle.**

**"Fun?" Jououchi said a bit confuse.**

**Going back to Yami and Yuki as they leave but leaving hand in hand.**

**Yami and Yuki were now wallking in Domino City hand in hand as people stare at them and again they took pictures of them because Yami was the King Of Games and Yuki was Gothic Lolita fashion model that wears cat ears and tail. Yami pose with Yuki in different poses as they took pictures of them some were with him showing off his duel disk as Yuki was standing next him holding his arm all cutely. Other poses were with Yuki in Yami's arms as he'd holds her all so lovingly and then the other poses Yami was kissing Yuki on the cheek, forehead and then her lips and that made Yuki blush but that made the people that are taking the pictures blush too. After that was done Yami take Yuki to a quiet place was as Yami sat Yuki in his lap as Yuki cuddled up a bit in his lap but then some people came and took a picture of that pose but then smile and left them alone.**

**"Yuki-chan that was fun" Yami said with a smile as he's holds her tight.**

**"Yea" Yuki said with cute yawn.**

**"You know that I have to renew those you know" Yami said.**

**"Yea I know Yami-kun" Yuki said with a cute yawn agin.**

**"Your so cute and beautiful Yuki-chan" Yami said as he'd placed a sweet kiss to her soft lips.**

**"Hmmm" Yuki only reply for that.**

**After about hour or so they went home as Yami had to carry her home because she'd had falling asleep as Yami had to carry her home with him as they reach the house as Yami enters the house now and Yuki was sound asleep.**

**Yami placed Yuki on the sofa as he's went to go change a bit as Yuki didn't bother to move but about another minute Yami came down and saw Yuki on the floor sleeping still and Yami was like oh fuck she'd fell off the sofa.**

**"Yuki-chan wake up" Yami said as he'd taps lightly on her cheeck.**

**"Hmm no more Yami-kun" Yuki said in her sleep.**

**"Oh what this I hear from my kitty cat" Yami said with sly evil smile playing across he's face.**

**Yuki reached out half asleep and began kissing Yami as Yami return the kiss but he return it Yami deepen it was Yuki meowed and moaned all together. Yuki then wraps her arms around his neck and Yami deepen the kiss even.**

**"My my isn't my kitty cat being all cute" Yami said as he'd looks at her.**

**"Yami-kun please give me more" Yuki said as she'd was now awake completely now.**

**"As you wish my kitty cat" Yami said as he'd push her onto the floor and begans to take off her clothes.**

**"Please Yami-kun" Yuki begged all cutely.**

**"Alright my kitty cat" Yami said.**

**Yami ripped open Yuki's top and began to kiss her everywhere as Yami did that he'd heard sweet moans come from Yuki and he'd smile after that he'd kissed up to her neck as Yami did that he'd went and licked and then sucked her neck as he'd did that he'd made her another hickey on her neck but after that he'd made other hickey between her boobs too.**

**"Y-Yami-kun please don't tease me" Yuki moaned.**

**"I'm not" Yami said as he'd goes down between her legs and brought a pair of scissors with him and cut up Yuki's skirt.**

**"Y-yes y-you are" Yuki moaned as she'd felt Yami kissed and licked and sucked between her legs as Yami all ready cut her panties with his scissors.**

**"No I am not" Yami said as he'd still licks and kissed and sucked between her legs.**

**"YAMI!" Yuki screamed out as she'd felt Yami lips place mark in special spot way down deep beween her legs.**

**"Your mine all over again" Yami said with sly smile.**

**Yami went and got up and pulled Yuki up too as he'd drag her up the stairs and up to he's bedroom as the fun was just beganning as Yami placed Yuki over he's right shoulder as Yuki was so in trouble.**

**~Next Day in the park with friends plus with Kaiba Seto~**

**"What's going on why is Kaiba here?" Jououchi asked.**

**"I don't know you go ask him Jououchi" Honda said.**

**"I guess he wants to duel Yuki-chan" Bakura said.**

**"Hmm but hun she'd doesn't duel will I don't think Yuki does" Mai said.**

**"Yuki-chan does but not that much Mai-san" Misa said.**

**"I still don't like this" Jououchi said.**

**"You don't Kaiba period Jououchi" Honda said.**

**"I hope Yuki-chan is okay though" Bakura said in he's head.**

**"Jououchi don't forget we have a date tonight" Mai said with wink.**

**"Oooo Jououchi has a date with Mai-san" Misa said with a giggle.**

**Going to Yuki and Seto and Yami as them were few away abit from their friends in the park as Yuki was looking away abit.**

**"You did it again didn't you?" Seto said as he'd looks at Yami then at Yuki.**

**"Did what? What in earth are you ever talking about Kaiba?" Yami said as he'd played dumb as there was smile playing across he's face.**

**"You put a hickey on her neck" Seto said as he'd shows Yami it.**

**"Oh that so what" Yami said.**

**"Then you put one here" Seto said as he'd shows Yami the hickey that was between Yuki'd boobs.**

**"..." Yuki didn't say a word she'd just blushed so badly.**

**"So what's your point Kaiba?" Yami said as he'd looks at Seto.**

**"Why didn't you tell me your doing to do that Yuki I would a have helped you Yugi" Seto said as he'd holds Yuki tight now.**

**"Perv" Yuki said under her breath.**

**"Sorry maybe next time Kaiba" Yami said with sly but sexy smile.**

**"Fine you better" Seto said as he'd went and kissed Yuki all deeply.**

**"Now now don't do that to my kitty cat without my permission Kaiba" Yami said with slight giggle to that.**

**"Whatever" Seto said as he'd did it again.**

**Yami just smiled as he'd watched Seto kissed Yuki because truth be told Yuki was both Seto and Yami's girl so yea Yami didn't mind at all.**

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><p>

**Yay I another story I am happy xD**

**Plz comment and review if you but plz no means one okay until next time xD**


End file.
